


Training your servamp

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bestiality, Cereal, F/M, Milk, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your servamp is thirsty so you let him drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training your servamp

**Author's Note:**

> kuro is in cat form so i guess it is bestiality ???!?

You were sprawled out on the bed, milk in your pussy, cereal in it, and a spoon on the bed for your servamp.

It was nearing 7:00am.

Breakfast time soon.

You wanted to feed your good little kitty some milk, some nutrition.

Kuro awoke from his slumber.

He smelled that smell, it was milk and he smelled your pussy which he also liked.

He yawned, "goodmorning [name]."

You had a sinister smile on your face "good morning my lovely kitty, thirsty?"

Kuro opened his eyes fully, "[name] ! This is...."

You pull your servamp into your pussy so he can drink some milk and eat some cereal out of your pussy.

Kuro laps at your pussy and you moan out "ahh Kuro!"

Kuro's skilled tongue is in your pussy, lapping and sucking at the milk within it, and eating you out like you are a cereal bowl which you are because you put milk and cereal in your vagina for him to drink from and eat from like you do every morning and he likes the taste of your pussy at that so it's ok.

Kuro laps and sucks at your pussy as he drinks his meal and eats his breakfast which is you.

Kuro finishes.

He licks his lips and says to you in a deep voice of husk and sexy.

"Thanks for the meal, [name]...."

You pet his head as his head is still face deep in your pussy.

You soothe your servamp as he licks your pussy, finishing off the rest of the milk within.

"Anytime, my lovely kitten."

Kuro pulls away and shakes himself.

"thanks."

You love Kuro and he loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to mc freaking die now.


End file.
